


My Opinion

by Katherine



Category: The Moonstone - Wilkie Collins
Genre: Diverges from canon, F/F, First Person, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Some man by the name of Franklin Blake would not after all be attending the occasion of Rachel Verinder's twenty-first birthday party.
Relationships: Rosanna Spearman/Lucy Yolland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	My Opinion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/gifts).



Some man by the name of Franklin Blake would not after all be attending the occasion of Rachel Verinder's twenty-first birthday party. That news came to the family in a letter, was soon whispered among all the servants of the house, and Rosanna brought the whisper casually to me.

It was my opinion, and a vehement one for all that my sole experience of such a happening as an elaborate birthday celebration was through my Rosanna's stories, that one guest more or less should not make much of a change to anything. Even taking into consideration such a male young person as Franklin Blake being considered an eligible gentlemen, as these qualities are counted. A fact, or what gets counted as fact in this world, which made less than no difference to me in particular.

Something of that must have shown on my face; was no unlikely thing as I was far from being one to hide when I was displeased, and besides which Rosanna knew me well. She put her needle down with the afternoon's sewing, and waved her pretty hand to indicate that the topic could be brushed away. Then kissed me in silent apology for having rather gone on about it, within our limited time this day.

However many guests could come and go, bearing whatever birthday greetings they wished. Once that fuss in the house was over, Rosanna and I could focus once more on our plans. We would be off to London soon enough, she and I.


End file.
